


Character Bleed

by themegalosaurus



Series: J2 crack fic [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Jensen's 'Dean' is showing.





	Character Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on my Tumblr in response to some nonsense at a convention ([the original post is here](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/146064977473))

Phoenix, post-convention. Jared is looking… well, like Jared looked all weekend (heavy on the shoulders and beard and casual flaunting of the manly chest) and Jensen has finally been able to give in to the lust he’s been suppressing for the past 12 hours.

They’re sprawled sleepy and sated on the sheets of their super-king-size, suitable-for-two-guys-over-six-foot-tall-type luxury hotel bed. Jensen’s spread-eagled on his back, dozing off, when he feels Jared’s fingers tip-toe walking up his thigh. 

“Murhgghh,” says Jensen, from underneath the arm he’s thrown over his face. 

“You OK now?” Jared coos. “Is Dean happy? Is Dean OK?” 

“What the fuck,” says Jensen. 

“You know,” says Jared, and he juuuuuust brushes the tip of his forefinger over Jensen’s cock; which is at this point still sensitive enough that Jared’s touch sends a disproportionate shiver up Jensen’s spine. “ _Dean_.” 

“No,” says Jensen, with some force. “No. We are not naming my dick after Dean.” 

“Aww, come on, man,” Jared says. “I think it works. You know. Good-looking. Enthusiastic about delivering a pounding.” 

Jensen is trying very hard not to laugh; or indeed, not to show his consciousness of Jared’s long fingers, still tenderly tracing up and down the length of him. 

Jared hasn’t finished. “Enjoys cock-rock. _Cock_ -rock. Uh-huh?” He pauses and then continues, gleeful. “Prone to weeping under pressure.” 

“Oh my fucking God,” says Jensen; and then follows up with a gasp, shocked out of him as Jared flops onto his front and takes Jensen’s not-quite-soft-anymore dick into his warm, wet mouth. Jensen drags upright onto his elbows and looks down his body to where Jared is blinking up at him, eyes wicked, lips pink. 

“Huh,” says Jensen, more a breath than a word; tries to gather himself. “So you – uh – I mean, does that mean – _fuck_ , Jared – does that mean we’re calling yours Sam?” 

Jared raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing; his tongue moving insistent and steady against the underside of Jensen’s cock. “Mmmm,” he says eventually, the noise vibrating right into Jensen, shimmery-sweet. 

“Figures,” says Jensen. “Moody. Over – _oh_ – oh-oh-oversensitive. Badly groomed.” 

Jared pulls off with a pop, leaving Jensen damp and suddenly chilly. “Sam is _not_ badly groomed,” he says. “Either one.” 

A few long seconds pass. Jensen realises that he’s not gonna win this one. Also, you know, Jared is kinda right. “Sure,” he says. “OK, sure. Perfectly groomed. Fucking amazing. Love your pubic grooming, Jared. Love your hair. All of it. Chest hair, also. Fucking awesome.” 

 _“Thank_ you,” says Jared, and gets back to work. Jensen closes his eyes, lets his elbows buckle and his head drop back against the pillows. Mmm. Jared is so good at this, and the bed is so large and comfortable and really there’s nothing better than a blowjob from somebody who knows how to do it, and Jensen’s just – he’s just – 

There’s a slurping noise as Jared pulls off again. “Larger than his brother,” he says, and immediately resumes. 

Jensen does start laughing, now; gives into it, lets the good feeling from his groin and the good feeling in his heart kind of coalesce together, building into a warm swell that spreads itself slowly out from his centre to the tips of his limbs. “Smartass,” he says. “Loves salad.” 

“Computer whizz,” Jared says, mumbling around Jensen’s erection. 

“Probably worth going to hell for,” Jensen counters. Jared’s laughing too now, his shoulders shaking, but he doesn’t let up; in fact, he starts moving firmer and faster, brings up a hand to jack the root of Jensen’s cock and suddenly Jensen’s fallen off the giddy cloud he’s been floating on and is hurtling toward orgasm. He hadn’t realised how close he was, but Jared _knows_ him and he knows exactly the buttons to press, so it’s only seconds later that Jensen’s stomach muscles tighten and his spine bows backward and he comes with an incoherent noise, fingers clutching in the sheets. 

It’s a little while until he can get it together to talk, but _“fuck,”_ he says eventually, breathing deep. “Fuck, Jay, that was awesome.” 

Jared smirks up at him. There’s a thick line of Jensen’s jizz striped across his cheekbone. “Anything for big brother,” he says.


End file.
